PROGRAM SUMMARY The first Cleveland IDEAS (International Digestive Education and Science) Symposium was held September 6 ? 10, 2016 at Case Western Reserve University. The program included a Basic Science workshop to gather National and International experts in the field of gastrointestinal disease, and a Clinical Course to provide the most recent and relevant guidelines pertaining to clinical practice. Building on the success of the first Cleveland IDEAS Symposium, the second symposium is scheduled to be held September 16-18 & 22, 2018, and with the addition of a Young Investigator Symposium during the Basic Science workshop. The Young Investigator Symposium will allow each invited speaker/moderator to bring two Young Investigators to the meeting. The Young Investigators will submit abstracts to the Cleveland IDEAS Review Committee. 12 will be selected for oral presentation, and 24 will be selected for poster displays. The current proposal is requesting partial support of the Basic Science workshop of the 2nd Cleveland IDEAS Symposium, with particular focus on supporting the travel and expenses of minority and female young investigators, as well as minority and female lecturers and moderators. The 2nd Cleveland IDEAS Symposium will continue to cultivate the mission of the Digestive Health Research Institute of Case Western Reserve University, which is threefold: (1) Ensure a better future for patients struggling with devastating digestive diseases by translating novel basic science discoveries into our clinics; (2) expose all levels of trainees to a meaningful research experience with the ultimate goal of promoting enhanced career interest in GI research; and (3) develop stewards of GI research in the communities we serve through collaboration, resource sharing, and patient care. The Digestive Health Research Institute aims to equip and empower global leaders in digestive disease research and treatment to provide our most valuable stakeholders ? patients ? a cure.